Modern advances in the rate of industrial production call for higher quality and efficiency of sample analysis, and consequently for improved gas-liquid analyzers. This is especially the case with gas-liquid analyzers used in the field conditions.
There is known a gas-liquid analyzer (cf., e.g., "Perenosny ionomer--Portable Ionometer," Gomel, the Polespechat Publishers, 1973, pp. 10 and 36) comprising a reference electrode immersed in electrolyte, ion-selective electrodes alternately contacting the reference electrode, an assembly for conveying a sample under analysis to the ion-selective electrodes for the latter to alternately contact with the sample under analysis, a potentiometer electrically connected with the reference electrode and one of the ion-selective electrodes, and a potential corrector electrically wired with the potentiometer. In the above analyzer the sample conveying assembly for conveying the sample under analysis to the ion-selective electrodes has the form of a vessel with two openings, one of the openings receiving the reference electrode, while another opening is used for introducing the sample to be analyzed and also accommodates one of the ion-selective electrodes.
However, the analyzer suffers from a disadvantage because the ion-selective electrodes must be alternately introduced into the vessel filled with the sample under analysis only during the analysis, while each of the electrodes must be connected to the potentiometer, which negatively affects the efficiency of the analysis.
Also, another disadvantage of the above analyzer resides in that during analyzing small volumes of samples a certain portion thereof is withdrawn from the vessel together with the electrode being retracted, as a result of which the minimal useful volume of the sample under analysis depends on the number of analytical measurements.
Further, the manual means of conveying the sample to the ion-selective electrodes, as well as their manual replacement and switching operations complicate servicing the analyzer.